Life is Wonderful
by Yumi loves the darkness
Summary: Pein decides to make everyone move because their hideout is messed up. So they all move in with a wealthy family.But why is Hidan acting weird...?Their may be some pairings....i don't know yet...Rated T for reasons cough Hidan cough
1. Chapter 1

**Kimi: Hey everybody!! So nice 2 see u!!**

**Itachi and Deidara: u can't see them…..**

**Kimi: uh-huh!! I have magical kung fu powers!!**

**Itachi: Kung fu is fighting….**

**Kimi: It is?**

**Deidara: (sighs)**

**Kimi: Oh well do the disclaimer guys or else the BIG BOSS of fan fiction is going to kill me!**

**Itachi: (sighs) Kimi does not own Naruto or us and never will in the name of God, Amen….**

**Deidara: (mumbles what Itachi said) Amen….un…**

**Kimi: That's right!! U GOT IT!!GOOD BOYS!!**

**Itachi: no….Tobi is….**

**,**

"Thank you so much for joining me in the meeting room everyone!"Pein told everyone in the um… messed up meeting room.

"You made come in here…"Itachi mumbled. He was sitting beside his partner Kisame, who sat bored.

"Ok no offense Leader-sama but can you make this quick because "Secret life of the American Teenager" is about to start," Deidara said."Today's episode is "Slice of life" where Lauren is going to get caught kissing Ricky!!"

"……"was all Pein really did.

"OMG!! No way! For real!! Oh god!! I have to see it!!"Konan yelled out. Everyone stared at both Deidara and Konan."Ricky only belongs to either Grace or Adrian!!"

'Really to tell you the truth I like Grace better…."Deidara confessed.

"Really? I like Adrian…"Konan said.

"Alright guys settle down. I don't care about no Lauren or Grace or Adrian or Ricky Martin ok!?"Pein yelled out.

"It's "Ricky" for your info!"Deidara said defending Ricky.

"yeah Ricky Martin is a whole other story….he's hot…"Konan said.

"Ok….."Pein said.

"Alright so why are we here?" Kisame said bluntly.

"Huh? Oh yeah um…. Well you see….as all of you can see our hide out isn't a suitable place to live….it's um.. . well…"

"Just say it's fucking destroyed! We don't even have a roof!"Hidan yelled out. He was so bored he almost fell asleep.

"Right thank you Hidan, "Pein said. "Hidan is right so we are all moving out! But before you say anything we are not buying or renting a new place."Kakuzu stopped glaring at him.

"Then what are we going to do Leader-sama?" Zetsu's white side asked.

"HEY EVERYONE!! WHY IS EVERYONE IN HERE!?"

"Tobi, you idiot! Shut up!!"Deidara yelled out smacking poor defenseless Tobi.

"But Deidara-sempai!! Tobi is a good boy!!"Tobi said getting up from the floor rubbing his head.

"**Idiot…." **Zetsu's black side said while Zetsu's white side said" Are you ok Tobi?"

"Tobi's fine!! So what are we doing here, Leader-sama!!"

"We are moving Tobi….."Pein said.

"OH!!"Tobi yelled out loudly.

"Ok where are we moving Leader-sama, "Kakuzu asked.

"We are moving in one of Konan's friend's house, well it's more of a mansion," Pein said.

"So it's a wealthy family?"Kakuzu asked again.

"Kakuzu don't get any ideas and yes they are quite wealthy" Pein said.

"So when the fuck do we move?"Hidan asked rudely.

"Tomorrow morning! So go pack!"Pein said shooing them away from the um…messed up meeting room.

So they all went to pack whatever they had and went to bed while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads.

"HO HO HO!!MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!" a voice outside their hideout yelled out.

"Ok I seriously have to do something about that old man…."Pein said quietly to himself as he went outside to …..well… do something about the jolly good man who Tobi idolized.

Yes indeed…..tomorrow was going to be a long day…..

,

**Kimi:I guess that's it... well i'll update as soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimi: Hi again!!!!(Waves at everyone)So as you can see this chapter um…..**

**Itachi: 2…..**

**Kimi: really? I thought it was 3…. Huh…. Funny how the world works…..oh well!**

**Itachi: Jesus Christ…..**

**Kimi: Shut up! Oh and FYI all the Akatsuki members are alive in my fanfic!! Yay!! Oh and so is Sasori. I just forgot to put him in the 1****st**** chappy…... :D**

**Itachi: I'm alive?**

**Kimi: Yeah! :D**

**Itachi: Wait……I died?**

**Kimi…um…..no comment? Look just do the thingy!!**

**Itachi: Thingy? I don't do thingies…..**

**Kimi: The disclaimer?**

**Itachi: Oh…. Kimi does not own Naruto because if she did…..we would all be wearing rainbow jumpsuits….**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

By the time everyone in the hideout woke up it was already 6:00AM. Well the 1st up was Pein who really was not a morning person, followed by Zetsu, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and last but not least Hidan. I guess it's because he was busy last night and was tired. Well anyway since they were all packed, they went to the remains of the used to be kitchen and ate their favorite breakfasts.

For Pein it was a breakfast taco.

Konan had a salad.

Kisame had a breakfast fish burrito.

Kakuzu had leftovers.

Zetsu ate the paperboy,

Deidara had poptarts,

Sasori ate um…. something….,

Itachi had honey bunches of oats,

Hidan ate a biscuit,

And Tobi ate his favorite cereal, Little Einsteins!!!

When they were all done they all stared at the kitchen. The kitchen where they ate…..and stuff. Tobi was almost in tears when he remembered the "good times".

"Tobi is going to miss this place….because this is the place where Tobi 1st ate with Deidara sempai….." Tobi sniffed.

"Um….ok….well this place the 1st place I tried my greatest bomb ever…"Deidara said.

"I hid the bones of the people I ate here…." Zetsu confessed.

"Well this was my favorite room.."Kisame said sadly.

"I don't care…"Itachi mumbled.

"I used to wake up in mornings and sometimes smelled wonderful biscuits in the oven and then smoother them with peanut butter and jelly….(I really do that…..:D)"Hidan said quietly staring at the messed up oven. It was missing the door and was dented badly.

"I…..love this place…." Was all Konan said.

"wow….wow….I'm going to actually miss this place…"Pein confessed with a serious look on his face. Everyone turned to look at him.

"It's just a kitchen!!! Nothing exciting about it!"Sasori yelled out.

"Dude sweet we have insurance on the kitchen!"Kakuzu said with joy walking in the room with a whole bunch of insurance papers. Well whatever joy is for him.

Sasori slapped his forehead. "You guys are idiots."

"Well if you were human like us you would understand how we felt!" Deidara yelled at his danna.

"Yeah….." Sasori said not paying attention at the blond.

"Alright guys calm down," they heard Pein say. "Now let's go!"

So they all left their kitchen. Their precious kitchen. The kitchen where they ate and sometimes where Kisame slept because he was too drunk. But other than that it was their kitchen. Theirs. Leaving it was…. Oh forget it!!! This is…. Not normal!!! Oh God!! (I was having an episode sorry)

"Let's just go now!"Sasori said.

"Ditto," Kisame agreed yawning. He walked out the door followed by the others.

So when they got outside, they started jumping up in the air tree to tree like the ninjas they are. (Damn their ninja ways!!I want to be a ninja too!!) So they jumped and jumped and jumped. (4 hours later) Still jumping except Tobi had to have a few pit stops.

"Are we fucking there yet?"The Jashinist asked.

"No Hidan not yet….."Pein said sighing."Stop asking…"

Hidan groaned."Boring….."

"Why don't you find something to do like Tobi?"Pein suggested.

Everyone turned to look at Tobi who was playing with a piece of string.

"Wow that's real exciting!....."Hidan said sarcastically. "Jee Wilikers why don't I just make a puppet show with Sasori!"

"Don't push it…."Sasori mumbled.

Konan sighed. "We are almost there guys, just hang on."

"Easy for you to say….."Hidan mumbled.

"Tobi wonders what kind of family your friend has Konan……"Tobi said.

"1st of all, who is your friend?"Deidara asked.

"A friend….."Konan answered.

"That's real specific Konan……"Deidara said sweat dropping.

"You'll find out when you meet them…."

They came into a dark looking forest and all of them landed on the ground.

"Now all we have to do is walk it's not that far. It's only a couple of miles away."Konan said reassuring them.

"Hmm….."Hidan said."This place looks familiar….."

"Have you been here before Hidan?"Tobi asked.

"Seems like I have…. I can't exactly put my fucking finger on it though….."

"Maybe you have only a long time ago" Zetsu's white side said.

"Who knows…."Hidan said. He tried to remember it. He really tried to to see why this place looked so familiar. Then it suddenly hit him.

"We are here" Konan said walking through the thick bushes followed by the guys. In front of them was a huge mansion probably 4 or 5 stories high and probably looked like it held 200 rooms.

Hidan couldn't believe it. He was….home.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kimi: wow…… I am so tired…..(sighs…) School is a pain……**

**(Pein walks in)**

**Pein: Did you call me?**

**Kimi: Not you Pein. "Pain" as in suffering or when something hurts.**

**Pein: When did you get smart?**

**Kimi: 5 minutes ago…..**

**Pein: (sighs)**

**Kimi: Well I'll try my best to update…. If I'm not to tired cuz I really am lazy by heart……**

**Please review…….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimi: Kimi here!! Hi!! Anyways thanks for reading my story!! I love you all!! As you all know I do not own Naruto….. (sighs)……. I am really trying to update pronto so bear with me….. thanks…..**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hidan couldn't believe it. He was home… He was actually here. He stared at the mansion awe struck.

"Damn that sucker is huge!"Kisame said.

"Yeah un…. Dang…."Deidara said.

"They really are rich…..money……"Kakuzu mumbled admiring the mansion.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" Hidan asked.

"We are going to live here….."Pein said.

"I fucking hate you!!"Hidan yelled out obviously pissed.

"Why?"Pein asked.

"Konan-san!! Welcome!!" A voice yelled out opening the door.

"Koyuki!! Hello!! We are here!!"Konan said.

All the Akatsuki members turned to see a young girl probably in about 17 or 18. Her hair was white and her eyes were magenta and stood about 5ft 4in and wore gothic Lolita. She smiled at them in a friendly way.

"Welcome to my family's house!!" Koyuki said smiling .

"House? This is not a house. You can fit almost all of Japan in here….."Kisame said whispering to Itachi.

"Hn…" Itachi said.

"thank you for taking us Koyuki," Konan said.

"Not problem Konan-san!!"Koyuki said. Koyuki suddenly noticed a certain white haired man who looked like he was trying to hide. She gasped. "Hidan-san!!"

"Sorry wrong guy!!"Hidan yelled out hiding behind Kakuzu and Zetsu.

"Hidan what are you doing hiding!!"Kakuzu yelled out.

"I'm not Hidan!!"

"Then who are you?"Koyuki asked.

"Bob the builder."

"Oohh!! Tobi loves that show!!"Tobi screamed excitedly.

"Tobi shut up!!"Deidara yelled out hitting Tobi in the face.

Konan sighed."Hidan come out..now'

Hidan came from behind Kakuzu slowly. He looked at Koyuki."H-Hey Koyuki …." He said to her.

"Hidan-nii!!"Koyuki yelled out glomping him."I knew it was you!!"

The Akatsuki members stared at the two white haired people.

"Koyuki damn it get off of me!!" Hidan yelled out.

"But Hidan-nii I missed you lots and lots" Koyuki said happily.

"I don't care!!"Hidan said trying to get Koyuki off of him.

"I'm confused un……"Deidara said.

"Me too……"Sasori said.

Everyone else agreed.

Hidan finally lifted Koyuki and put her down. "You seriously need to stop doing that Koyuki…. It's tiring."

"I'm sorry Hidan-nii but I didn't know you joined the Akatsuki."Koyuki said.

"Well that's- "Hidan was cut off.

"Oh my, the Akatsuki are here……" a new voice said coming outside. The girl looked a lot like Koyuki. The same hair and eyes only taller and looked wiser. She wore a long black dress and held a black parasol.

"Kurai!!"Hidan yelled out.

"And Hidanichi is with them……"Kurai said.

"Don't ever call me that!!"Hidan yelled out.

"Why not? It's your nickname….."Kurai said.

"No it's not!"Hidan said.

"Please don't fight nii-san, nee-san."Koyuki said nervously.

"Alright Koyuki we won't," Kurai told Koyuki.

"Ok wait Kurai- san, Koyuki-san how do you know Hidan?"Konan asked.

Kurai smiled. "How you ask. Well he is our brother….."

"WHAT!!" everyone except the 3 siblings yelled out.

"It's true!!Really really!!"Koyuki said happily jumping up and down.

"Well I can see the resemblance….."Pein said.

"So can I….." Itachi mumbled.

"So this place is also yours Hidan?"Kakuzu asked.

"Yup….."Hidan answered. He sighed.

"You were rich all along….. Damn you…." Kakuzu said.

"Hmm… Why don't we all go inside so all of you can settle in."Kurai said.

Everyone nodded except Hidan who pouted. They went inside and came in into a huge lobby where they took their shoes off. Then they followed Kurai and Koyuki.

"Koyuki did you already tell mother that they are here?"Kurai asked her younger sister.

"Eh oh no Kurai-nee but do you want me to?"Koyuki said.

"Yes please and don't tell her that Hidan is here. I want to see her face when she sees him," Kurai said smiling at Koyuki.

Koyuki smiled."Ok nee-chan!!" Koyuki skipped away from them happily humming a song.

"Wait mom is here? I thought she would be in a business trip or something…"Hidan said.

"No that is father…."Kurai said."Oh not only that…..Renji is home too…."

"That dumbass is here?"Hidan said.

"Yes….."

They suddenly heard shouting from another room. "MAMORU, STOP WINNING THE DAMN GAME!!"

"See….."Kurai said pointing the room where the shout came from. Kurai opened the door and everyone saw 2 guys, one that was at least in his late 20's and the other was about 12 or 13 years old. They both looked a lot like Hidan except their hair was messy. They were playing a video game.

"Mamoru stop winning the game!!" the older guy yelled out. He threw the game control down and started pouting.

"Well I would but you suck at this game nii. You suck at every game….." The younger boy pointed out.

"But Mamoru you are suppose to let me win!!"

"Shut up and act your age Renji……"Mamoru said.

"I am!!"Renji yelled out.

"Not……"Both Kurai and Mamoru said.

"Eh? Oh Kurai-nee we didn't see you there…."Mamoru said.

"Yes and I am not alone….."Kurai answered. She turned to face the Akatsuki."This is Mamoru and Renji…."she said.

"Hello……"Mamoru said waving at them.

"Aww!! He looks like a mini Hidan!!"Tobi yelled out.

Mamoru smirked."Really? How do you know Hidan-nii?"

"Because Hidan is hiding behind one of the Akatsuki members….."Kurai explained.

"Really?...Interesting….."Mamoru said to himself.

"Eh!? Hidanichi is here!? Where? Where?!"Renji yelled out looking around.

"Here…."Kakuzu said moving out of the way and revealed Hidan.

"Damn you Kakuzu!!"Hidan cursed . He stood up and glared at Kakuzu.

"Oi It's Hidanichi!!"Renji pointed out.

"No really?..."Mamoru said sarcastically. "so looks like Hidan-nii is still an idiot….."

"Hey look you little asshole, you better shut your trap before I, um, do something!!"Hidan said grabbing Mamoru by the collar.

"Like what?"Mamoru said smirking.

"Like….um punch you in the face!!"Hidan said.

"If you do that I'll tell Koyuki-nee….."Mamoru said smirking evilly at Hidan.

"Damn you….."Hidan whispered to Mamoru. He let him go.

Mamoru dusted himself off and fixed his collar neatly."Thank you…"

"Ok…..I'm lost un," Deidara confessed loudly. Everyone stared at him.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of us….. Renji and Mamoru are also siblings of Hidan….'Kurai answered.

"Alright that explains everything un…."Deidara said.

"Damn….how many siblings do you have?"Kisame asked Hidan.

Hidan sighed. "Let's see… Renji, Kurai, Koyuki, and Mamo-brat…..that's…."

"4……"Both Kurai and Mamoru said together.

"I KNEW THAT!!"Hidan yelled out. He was clearly pissed.

The Akatsuki sweatdropped.

"Sure you did Hidanichi!!"Renji yelled out sarcastically. He started laughing.

"Shut it Renji before I stick a pole up your ass!!"Hidan shouted at Renji.

Renji laughed harder.

"Renji be quiet….."Kurai said.

"Yeah you think that's funny!!"Hidan shouted. Suddenly he thought of an idea. He smirked mischievously. "Renji you know what? Banana."

Renji laughed even harder.

"Pie."

Renji was exploding.

"……..Elmo….."

Poor Renji, he was on the floor now laughing and crying at the same time.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You are enjoying this aren't you….?"Kurai asked.

"Yep," Hidan said bluntly.

"Renji be quiet!!..."Kurai said. But Renji was still too loud to hear anything. Kurai's vein popped and hit Renji on the head.

Hidan chuckled. "Yeah it's I guess good to be home" he thought.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Renji baka nii you'll wake the baby….."

"……………………………………………………WHAT!!"

"Hidan baka nii you too…… shut up…the baby is a sleep…." Mamoru said to Hidan.

"What!!" the entire Akatsuki yelled out.

Kurai sighed. "Renji explain…."

Renji nodded wiping his tears of laughter. He sighed. "Alright……"Renji said nodding. "Congrats Hidan you're an uncle!!" Renji yelled out slapping Hidan in the back.

"Huh?..."Hidan said confused.

"Really Congratulations Hidan!!"Tobi yelled out. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Hidan! Happy birthday to you!!"

"Tobi….. you are an idiot….."both Itachi and Deidara said together.

Sasori, Kakuzu and Pein rolled their eyes. Kisame laughed."Now that's funny!"he said.

"**That kid needs help…"** Zetsu's black side said. "Leave him alone he's just slow," Z's white side said.

"Ok Ok Ok asshole say what?"Hidan asked confused as hell.

"Well when two people love each other they-"

"Idiot I know that but what do mean by "uncle" Hidan asked again irritated at Renji.

"I mean that I got married a year ago and my wife had a child," Renji said grinning.

"I'll believe that when I see it…. Who in Jashin's name would marry you?"Hidan said almost laughing at the thought.

"You really don't believe me? Hmm… I thought you would…."Renji said.

Hidan stared at him.

"It's true Hidan nii…….strange but true……"Mamoru said.

Hidan turned to look at Kurai. "Is Mamo-brat and Renji telling the true.?"

Kurai smirked and nodded.

Hidan almost fainted until he heard someone running down the stairs.

"Everyone I'm back!!"The voice said revealing Koyuki with a smile on her face.

"Koyuki hi!!"Renji said grinning waving at his younger sister.

"Koyuki nee….."Mamoru said." welcome back…."

"yes thank you and I already told mother Kurai nee!!"

"Yes thank you Koyuki," Kurai said."Now that that is taken care of let's get you guys in your rooms."

"Do I get my old room back?"Hidan asked.

"If…..you want…"Kurai said smirking.

Mamoru also smirked.

Hidan caught them."Wait….WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!!"Hidan started running to his old room when he used to live there. He found it and opened it to find pink everywhere.

"No……No…..NO!!"

"Well as we leave Hidanichi to admire his room let's take you to your rooms."Kurai said smiling politely.

The Akatsuki gulped.

"Deidara-senpai….. Tobi is scared…."

"Me too un……"

"Lord help us all…..plus Sasori….."Pein mumbled.

"Why do I get my own category?"Sasori asked.

"Because you are special…"Pein said sarcastically.

"Oh……"

"Tobi don't wander off by yourself…"Z's white side said. **"Yeah or you will** **not make it alive….."**

"Hey where is Hidan?"Kisame asked looking around.

"Still suffering……"Kakuzu responded.

In Itachi's mind, he was laughing like a maniac.

"I like this house, it's got a gothic feeling to it," Konan said.

Now that they thought about it, the whole house was black and Hidan's siblings were all wearing black. Even Renji.

"They are gothic aren't they un?..."

"Deidara that's rude……"Pein said.

"We are all going to die un……"

"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………meh……………………"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kimi: DUN DUN DUN!! Wow that was long………(sighs sorry I didn't update quickly enough….. School is a drag…. I had a French test and I think I failed. Oh woe is me…… But I will try to update….. please review…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kimi: Aloha peeps! What up!? Anyways like omg this has been a long week!**

**Pein: You sound like a prep……**

**Kimi: Ah hells no!!!! DOWN WITH PREPS!!!!**

**Deidara: HECK YES!!! Un **

**Itachi: I hate preps**

**Kisame: totally**

**Kakuzu: ew**

**Hidan: HELL YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I EAT PREPS FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!!**

**Everyone: …….(crickets)**

**Zetsu: Are you making fun of me? NOT COOL MAN!!!!!**

**Sasori and Tobi: (walks in) (sees Zetsu crying in the corner)**

**Tobi: ZETSU-SENPAI!!!! What happened!!! (runs to him)**

**Sasori: rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttttt……………. Well I'm out of here…..**

**Itachi: (sighs) **

**Kisame: well anyways Kimi doesn't own us or Naruto……**

**Pein: She is just using us……**

**Kimi: That's right!!!!**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Hidan did **not **feel good. He felt horrible. One- he was in his childhood home and two- his sister and younger brother messed up his room. He sighed."Just like old times…. Stupid Mamo-brat and Kurai …. Well time for my ritual…"

Just as he was about to begin he heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the fuck!?" Hidan yelled out. He ran out of his room to the destination of the scream. He found Koyuki cringing in fear and two little albino boys laughing.

"Man that was good!" one of them said high fiving the other.

"Heck ya it was!" his twin said. They laughed again.

Hidan's vein popped. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Renji yelled out knocking Hidan down.

Before Hidan knew it everybody was in the room wondering what had happened.

Kurai squeezed through they confused sleepy Akatsuki.

"What happened?...." she asked calmly.

She turned to Hidan for answers.

Hidan who was getting up pointed at the little twin boys.

"Ah….Kenshin …and Shin….what a nice surprise……"Kurai said. "What did you do to Koyuki?"

"Nothing Kurai-nee. Nothing at all!" they both said in unison.

"Liars!" Hidan yelled out. "Liars liars pants on fire!!!!" he exclaimed jumping up and down.

Everyone stared at him.

"Oh…." He said finally stopping.

"Koyuki nee what did they do to you?" Mamoru asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Um…u-m….they… scared me with a snake…"Koyuki said blubbering."Bu-but it's ok now…"

"See….it's ok now!"Kenshin said smiling evilly.

Shin turned around to the Akatsuki. "Who are these gay losers?"

They twitched. In their heads there were unpleasant thoughts about killing him.

"They are guests staying with us…."Kurai spoke hitting Sin and Kenshin in the head."Be polite…"

"Oh we are sooooooooo sorry" Kenshin said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Hey Kenshin let's go hang our heads in shame." Shin chimed in. They both laughed and stuck out their tongues.

Kurai sighed." Why don't you guys go play outside like wild animals…..and stuff…."

"Good idea!!!!!!!" they said in unison. "Bye losers!!!!!!" they yelled running off.

"WHY THOSE MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS!!!! I JUST WAN'T TO SLICE OFF THEIR HEADS!!!!!" Hidan yelled out punching the air.

"Now, now Hidanichi, be civilized…."

"Like that will ever happen…."Kakuzu mumbled.

"Who were those two little boys?" Tobi asked tilting his head.

"Our younger cousins…" Kurai answered.

"Be careful with those two. They are trouble makers and pranksters." Renji added.

"And meanies…" Koyuki said whimpering.

"Um Kurai-san when will we be able to meet your parents?" Pein asked.

"Oh no can do! They are not here right now!" Renji said. "They aren't here right now. Dad is at a meeting and Mom is at a friend's house."

"Oh what a shame…" Pein mumbled.

"Well now that everyone's up why don't we eat breakfast?" Koyuki said smiling. She walked to the kitchen.

"Alright!" Kisame agreed.

"Yeah un! I'm hungry."

The rest of the Akatsuki nodded following Koyuki to the kitchen. All except Hidan.

"I'm going to do my ritual 1st!" he called out.

"And please clean up after your done Hidanichi….." Kurai mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah…."

XXX

After everyone ate they cleaned up after their selves and went to the living room.

"You guys can watch T.V if you want," Renji suggested.

"Thank you Renji-san" Konan said politely.

"I'll be back later. I have to go pick up my wife and baby." Renji said walking out the door.

Hidan laughed. "I still can't believe he's married. Oh Jashin!"

Koyuki sweatdropped. But it's true Hidan nii. He is married."

Mamoru and Kurai nodded.

"Hidan what's so surprising of that un?" Deidra asked.

"He's RENJI!!!! He's not the type to get married. He's an idiot, annoying, stupid, loud,…….an idiot!!!"

"He's not the only one….." Itachi mumbled quietly rolling his eyes.

"The girl would have to be deaf AND blind to marry him."

"That's kind of mean Hidan nii…" Koyuki said.

"But it is true!"

"Kioko is neither deaf nor blind…" Kurai assured. "She's perfectly normal…"

"And their baby Emiko is so cute!!!!" Koyuki yelled out smiling. "I am a proud aunt!"

"I'll take your word for it….not…" Hidan said whispering the last word.

"You'll see Hidanichi….you'll see…" Kurai said glaring at Hidan.

Hidan laughed nervously. "I'll be in my room doing rituals now!" he yelled out running to his room.

The Akatsuki sweatdropped.

"Kurai-san is scary…" Tobi said hiding behind Kisame.

Kisame nodded.

"Hey guys what did we miss?" Zetsu blurted out emerging from the wall.

"You were gone?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah. We saw the mailman and…."

"We ate him! YUM!" Black Zetsu interrupted.

"I see…" Sasori said regretting the question.

"Well anyways. What did we miss?" White Zetsu asked again.

"Nothing much.."Kakuzu said. "I'm going to my room to count my money." Kakuzu walked upstairs to his room.

"Alright bye Kakuzu-san!" Koyuki said smiling.

"Yeah…un…..I'm going to sleep…"

"Me too….." Kisame said.

"We are going outside,"Zetsu said.

Itachi, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Tobi. Kurai, Mamoru, and Koyuki were the only ones left in the living room.

"So……" Konan said breaking the silence.

"Yeah….." Mamoru said.

"Tobi is bored…."

"Why don't we play on Renji's PS3?" Koyuki suggested.

"WORLD OF WARCRAFT IS MINE!!!!" Itachi blurted out.

"………………………………………………"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kimi: YAY KIMI IS DONE!!!!!(With this chapter) Sorry it took forever to update. I'll try harder.

Itachi: (Is playing "World of Warcraft")

Kimi: Kimi doesn't own world of Warcraft either…

Itachi: (still playing)

Kimi: um…please review!! ^___^

Japanese meanings

Kenshin: modest truth

Shin: true

Kioko: meets world with happiness

Emiko: smiling child

Kimi: Kenshin's and Shin's names are ironic so…..


End file.
